Can't Fight Fate
by goodgollyholly
Summary: The McDonald/Venturi's take a trip across the pond--Daseyyy duh!
1. Chapter 1

**New fic—kinda getting bored with my others—don't worry, i'll finish them eventually!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own life with derek!**

Derek was upstairs listening to his favorite cd when he heard a knock on the door, "Ugh, go away, Casey!"

Casey slowly opened the door looking annoyed, "Nora and George are calling a family meeting. Now!"

Derek sighed and followed her out of the room with his headphones still on.

Nora and George looked ecstatic to see their kids filing down the stairs. "Hurry up, slowpokes!" Nora called.

Casey and Derek finally reached the couch and plopped down.

"Okay, so George and I have a little surprise for this family!" Nora said.

"A puppy?!" Marti asked.

"A new computer?" Edwin questioned.

"No, Edwin, I'm sure we're _finally_ making the switch to organic foods, right?" Lizzie interjected with hope.

"We're getting rid of Derek?" "We're getting rid of Casey?" Casey and Derek asked at the same time.

Nora looked confused, "Erm...no, those are all good ideas, but if you close your eyes, you'll find out!"

The kids sighed and obliged...all except Derek.

"Come on, Derek, let's not ruin this for the whole family." George said.

"Dad, I'm going to be 21 years old in 2 months, don't you think I'm a little old for this stuff?" Derek complained.

"No I don't." George stated and Derek closed his eyes with a "humph."

"Hurry, George!" Nora whispered as still had their eyes closed. A few seconds later Nora smiled and announced for them to open their eyes.

The kids looked at the coffee table which had been taken over by brochures, tickets, luggage tags, and books.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marti squealed.

"You're taking us on a cruise?" Derek asked.

"You took my advice!" Casey exclaimed, "Ooo it's even transatlantic!"

"Nice." Edwin and Lizzie said as they high-fived.

"That's right! We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. First flying to Miami, then we're off to Bermuda, Portugal, Spain, France, England, then flying home!" Nora explained.

"It's going to take up almost my whole month!" Derek stated, "I had plans, you know!"

"Get over yourself, Derek." Casey said with major attitude, "This isn't all about you, I know you're going to have a great time."

"Yeah," Derek said, studying a brochure, "And you're going to have a great time since we'll be at sea on your birthday..."

Casey froze, "What?!"

"Yeah, May 8:cruising."

"Noo! Mom! You know my birthday ritual! Sleep in, shop, have a nice dinner, maybe party a bit!"

"I don't see how you can't do any of that on the ship, honey." Nora said.

Casey didn't have a comeback for that..._I guess I could..._

"Okay, so go pack up your things, kids!" George said as he dismissed the meeting.

Casey ran upstairs to gather the clothes. She was finished before 6pm, so she went to see how Derek was doing.

She quietly tapped on his door, "Derek?"

There was no answer...so she went inside. She looked at his computer, where he normally stationed himself and he wasn't there. She then glanced on the floor and saw his empty suitcase and sighed, _So like Derek._ She heard something from behind her and saw Derek asleep in his bed! She decided to be the nice sister and pack up his clothes for him.

_Okay, _Casey thought to herself as she started writing a list, _he's going to need shirts, pants, shorts, hoodies, hair stuff, socks, undershirts, polos, a suit, dress shoes, sandals, sneakers...hmm what else? Ew, almost forgot the boxers. _She shuddered at the thought.

She began to go through his closet and drawers. After everything was folded and put in its place, she went to the underwear drawer. She was scared. _I'm not even going to look, I'm just going to stick my hand in, grab a handful, throw it in the suitcase, and run to the sink!_ She opened the drawer and realized that everything was actually neat and folded. Casey decided to grab the already folded boxers and put them in his suitcase. She took the pile in her hands and felt something like paper at the bottom of the pile. It seemed to be a picture. Casey turned it over and gasped. It was her and Derek at Casey's birthday party last year. Derek had his arm around Casey's waist and they were smiling at the bar, holding their beers. They were celebrating that Casey was legal to finally drink. Derek planned the whole party. She started to smile, recalling the evening. Suddenly, Derek began to stir.

**Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

FYI: this entire chapter is a _flashback!!!_

7:32ish. Casey's 19th birthday. Casey and Derek driving from parent's house to apartment in Toronto.

"That tofu that my mom made was actually good this time." Casey laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't that bad."

Casey seemed shocked, "Wow, I can't believe you even had a bite of it! College must have really changed you!"

Derek shrugged, "Nora conveniently forget to tell me it was tofu until it was almost all in my stomach. So, do you have any other big birthday plans for tonight?"

"No," Casey frowned, "Everyone forgot it was my birthday and made plans. Emily made up some excuse about visiting her grandmother, who I'm pretty sure has been dead for 8 years, Sam is working, and Ralph's horoscope suggests he doesn't leave the house." She finished like listening to horoscopes was a totally normal thing to do.

Derek laughed to himself because all of their excuses. Little did Casey know...

The two climbed out of the car and headed up to their small, shared apartment. As soon as Derek flipped on the lights, about 20 of their mutual friends popped out and shouted, "surprise!!!"

"Oh my gosh!" Casey screamed, actually terrified, "You guys scared me!"

Everyone started to laugh and eventually Casey did too. She didn't even notice Derek's huge smile until she felt his arm still slung around her hips. She turned to look up at him.

"Did you put all this together?"

"If I say yes, can I be the one to serve you your first _legal_ alcoholic beverage?"

Casey laughed, "By all means, yes."

They walked over to the bar area and sat down with Em and Sam.

"Happy birthday, Case!" Sam said as he gave her a big hug.

"Aw! Picture! Picture!" Emily exclaimed as she saw two of her best friends and pulled out her camera.

They posed and Derek came over with Casey's first beer and a present, "Here you go! Casey's first beer! Em you may want to get a picture of this too!"

Casey took it, smelled it, wrinkled her nose and looked at Derek, "I'd rather open the present first."

"Fine, fine." Derek said as he finished his first beer.

Casey ripped open the packaging and saw the DVD, "Casablanca?! I love this movie!! Thanks, Der!" She said as she hugged him, "This really means a lot."

Derek lifted his second beer as a toast and said, "Here's to looking at you, kid."

Casey laughed as she took her first swig of beer. She almost spit it out everywhere.

"Ew! That's so foul!"

"It's more of an acquired taste." Sam explained.

Casey looked at Sam, "How long have you been acquiring? You're not even 19 yet!"

"Um t-that's just what I've heard! Yeah, that's it!"

"Here, try a jello shot instead. I made them at my house this afternoon just in case." Emily smiled.

Casey tried it and smiled, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Everyone was drunk and Emily was documenting it all on her camera...mainly so Casey would have some recollection of her 19th birthday rager.

Around 2am everyone was gone and Derek had his arm around Casey while they were stuck on the couch, still mildly drunk.

"Thanks for the great party, Der." Casey said as she leaned her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Why can we never be civilized with each other unless we're drunk?"

"It's probably because we're so stubborn." Derek said 'matter-of-factly.'

"Yeah, well let's make use of the time and talk! How was your freshmen year at University of Toronto?"

"It was good I guess. Hockey was good."

"That sounds...good? Tell me about your life." Casey said sleepily.

"Well, I got mediocre grades this year because I'm focusing so much on hockey. I don't want to be a businessman, but my major would contradict. I wish I could just join the NHL now."

"Yeah, you'll get there soon, though!" Casey encouraged.

"Case, the NHL is extremely hard to get into. You don't just try out and get in."

"Derek, you play for a top Canadian university and they named you captain during your freshmen year! I'm pretty sure you'll get in!"

"Thanks, but what about you? Do you really want to be a psychologist?"

"You know what? That's the first time anyone has asked me that and actually, I don't know if I do. I feel like every day I need to try to convince myself that this is what I should be doing, but my heart tells me something else." Casey said, and looked away, "If it was up to me, I'd be up on stage all day. Maybe even being at a television or movie set."

"Yeah, well you're amazing! You'll get there soon. Just promise me that when you get all famous you don't marry an actor...my mom's new actor husband is such a pain in the ass...I give the union 12 months max."

"Derek, that's awful!" Casey said, playfully hitting him, "I'm going to marry a successful, ambitious man."

"And I'm going to marry a rich, hot babe."

"Wow, Derek, how do you know you'll love a rich, hot babe?"

"I don't know..how do you even know what love is? I've had so many girls try to get with me, but none of them do anything for me. I don't know how I'll be able to tell if I'm in love."

"Well, I've never been in love, but if you're in love, I think you just know."

"Yeah, I've had many lovers, just not loves."

"Ew, gross, Derek!" Casey said as she threw a pillow at him.

He set it aside and put his arm around her again, "I'm only kidding, Spacey, I'm a virgin just like you." His face instantly reddened, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Casey asked skeptically.

"Oh please."

"Fine, I am, but wow, I can't believe you are! Kendra, Sally, all these college girls? You couldn't get one to lay you?"

"Oooo, ouch, Case. I just couldn't picture doing it with them. They just weren't the people I wanted to lose it to."

"Understandable." Casey nodded.

Derek was the first to break the awkward silence, "Well, this has been a fun little talk, but we need to wake up kinda early to clean up and the Prince has an oil change at 9 am."

"Okay, good night." Casey said as she leaned her head on his shoulder again.

Derek laughed, "Case, we can't sleep here. Come on." He said as he tried to push her off...but that only made her cuddle more.

"I'm too tired to move, Derek. And last time the floor and walls were moving, too!"

"Fine, we can stay here for tonight. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Derek." Casey said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She settled into the crook of his neck and slept in his embrace all night. It was a good thing it was dark because Derek was blushing.

**Review. Review. Review. Please. Please. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this one is gonna be a flashback too! Enjoy...oh, ps, this chapter is kinda a bore, but it'll get better!...hopefully?**

The next morning Derek was the first to wake up, "Morning." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Oh, my head." Casey moaned.

"Yeah," Derek said as he stretched and got up, "That's what usually happens...you totally drooled on my new shirt."

Casey started laughing and standing up, but instantly fell down onto the couch. Derek extended his hand to help her, "How about you go get some coffee and I'll make us some breakfast?" Derek suggested.

"That's just what the doctor ordered." Casey agreed as she grabbed her jacket and headed out.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked down the street. Last night was the most fun she'd had with Derek...ever. She had to tell someone.

"Hey, Em!" Casey said enthusiastically into the phone.

"Ugh...migraine." Emily responded.

"So did you have fun last night?"

"A little too much. You?"

"Oh, I had a blast. I ended up sleeping with Derek." Casey purposely phrased it that way to get a reaction.

"WHAT?!"

"Not like that, we slept together on the couch. We talked about our feelings and stuff—very un-Derek."

"I didn't even know Derek had feelings..." Emily pondered, "Well this is exciting! You've liked him for a few months now, right?"

"Wh-why do you think that?" Casey studdered.

"Oh, please. Sam and I have been betting on how long it would take the two of you to get together."

"Are you serious? Listen, I'll call you back in a bit, I'm going to get coffee."

"Ciao."

"Bye."

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Derek could not stop smiling. He was in dreamland and he almost burned the waffles. Then Casey walked in with the coffees.

She handed one to Derek, "Here you go!"

"Thank you, you are a saint."

"Anytime." Casey said as she sat down at the table waiting for her food.

"So, last night was...fun." Derek laughed.

"Yeah, I think I learned more about you in 30 minutes than I ever knew in the 5 years that I've lived with you."

"I know! It's pretty crazy." Derek said as he took a bite of his waffles. He didn't want to seem too enthused...because the chance that she liked him back seemed slim. Little did he know she was afraid of the same thing.

It was silent long enough to become awkward, so Casey spoke up, "So I'm trying to remember as much as I can from last night...did I kiss you?" She laughed.

"Um, yeah, it was just on the cheek though. Brother/sister kiss. Meant nothing." Derek said, blushing.

Casey's face fell. She's really going to hate him for this. She was hoping for some sort of reaction like 'Yeah, babe, are you up for another?'...but come on, he's Derek. How ofter do you see his real emotions? Never.

They ate the rest of their food in silence and Derek took the car for an oil change.

Casey stayed at home and immediately rang Emily.

"Hey Em." Casey said, less than enthused.

"Ut-oh. That's not Casey's happy voice!" Emily chimed.

"No it definitely isn't. So I brought up the little kiss on the cheek from last night. I knew it wasn't a big deal, but I wanted to see if it was for him...because if it was for him, I guess it is a big deal! But he said it's a brother/sister kiss! Brothers and sisters don't kiss though! I have never kissed Edwin and I hope he's never kissed Lizzie! This is just really bugging me." Casey finished out of breath.

"Wow. I'm sorry, but you know he doesn't frequently admit feelings."

"No offense, Em, but that didn't really help."

"Case, you are like, secretly in love with the most complicated man in the world. I don't know what I can say to make things better!"

"I understand. Well, I gotta pack up the apartment. We're moving back home for the summer next week."

"Sweet! See you then!"

Casey started packing up her things and started thinking. She wasn't going to wait for Derek. She knows he'll never admit anything. Might as well give up this silly crush.

So, from then on, they were back to their old ways. They would always remember that birthday.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review ya'll!!!!! this is back to "present day"**

**:D**

Casey froze. _Did he hear me? I'd better sneak out before he wakes up!_ Casey ran out of the room and went to her own to go to sleep.

Derek slowly opened his eyes and noticed that his suitcase was suddenly filled with his stuff. _Of course Nora would go and pack all my stuff for me._ He sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning the family loaded up the car and headed to the airport...

"I'm sorry Mr. Venturi, but since you didn't book directly though our airline, your seats were only requested, not guaranteed. Luckily, all but two went through."

The kids were groaning and George was furious, but Nora tried to calm him, "Georgie, we'll just make Derek and Casey sit in another spot so we can sit with the younger kids."

"That would definitely be possible," the airline man said as he typed on his computer, "I still have 26E and 26F still available. Would that work for you?"

"That would be great, thank you!" Nora said quickly before George could contradict.

Casey was very nervous about this arrangement. She HATED flying and she'd rather be next to her mom who would calm her down. She didn't want to scare the kids though, so she put on her tough face and went on through security.

The closer it got to flight time, the more queezy she became. The stress of sitting with Derek added to her nervousness. She knew that he would be less than helpful in her situation. _Okay, Casey, you can do this. Just focus on your iPod's music._

"Flight 7402 en route to Miami, Florida is going to be delayed 30 minutes. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

"Case, what's wrong?" Derek asked as Casey sat there, frozen.

"This is a sign."

"A sign of what?" He laughed.

"Derek, stop this is serious," Casey whispered, "This is a sign that the plane is going to break down when we're on it."

"Smerek? The plane's gonna break down?" She cryed.

"No," Derek shot Casey a dirty look, "It's going to be fine, they're just giving it a bath right now, that's why it's late!"

"Oh." Marti said.

"Casey, seriously? Now you're scaring the little kids? You need to calm down." Derek whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I just don't _do_ planes!"

"Well, you're doing it today. Just listen to your iPod and relax."

About 20 minutes later, it was time to board.

"Case?" Derek said to her as he waved a hand in front of her hypnotized eyes, "We're boarding now."

There was no response. He crouched down to be at her level, took her hands in his own, and looked her in the eye, "Casey, we are boarding the plane. Put on your brave face for the kids' sake. Let's go."

He slowly helped her up and they walked onto the plane. She just followed Derek until they got to the last row.

"You've got to be kidding me." Casey complained.

"What now?" Derek asked.

"We're sitting in the back row. There's nothing scarier than that!" Casey fretted.

"Calm down, Princess," Derek said, rolling his eyes, "the emergency exit would be scarier." He added with a smirk.

Casey slid into the window seat and immediately closed the shade as well as her eyes.

"Derek." Casey whispered before they took off.

"What?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

He raised his eyebrows then rolled his eyes, "What?"

"I need you to order me a drink."

"Why can't you do that?" Derek questioned.

"No, Derek, not just a beverage, a _drink_. You need to be 21 to order an alcoholic beverage and seeing that you turned 21 two months ago..." Casey suggested.

"Why do you need a drink?"

"I'm freaking out here okay? I don't fly. If humans were meant to fly, God would have given us wings!"

Derek thought about it and finally gave in, "You can't solve your problems by drinking, Spacey."

"I'll buy you a drink, too!" Casey suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Derek said and pressed the flight attendant button.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The 27 year old ditzy blonde asked.

"Hi, um, I'd like to order 2 shots of your Skyy Vodka please."

"Okay, that'll be $12 and I'll just need to see your ID."

Derek pulled it out and Casey handed over the money.

"Okay, I'll be right up with those." She said as she strutted away.

"Thank you so much, Derek. I owe you big time."

"You sure do!"

By the end of the flight they had consumed 3 shots each and were feeling a little tipsy. They tried to keep the noise to a minimum, but they could not stop laughing. The family in front of them kept turning around and giving them dirty looks.

"Sorry!" Casey laughed to them as Derek "shh"-ed her.

Finally they touched ground and they started cheering that Casey survived.

"Oh shit, Der!" Casey whispered.

"What?"

"We can't let George and Nora know we drank on the flight!"

"True, true. Just act normal." Derek giggled.

They got off the plane and found their family.

"Welcome to Miami, bro!" Edwin said, "Let's go find some babes."

Derek and Casey just looked at each other and started laughing. The whole family looked confused.

"Case, Derek? Are you guys okay?" Nora asked them.

"We are fineeeeee." Casey laughed, drawing out the e.

"Okay, then! Let's get our bags."

A few hours later, Casey and Derek were sobering up and they were all getting settled into their hotel rooms. The room assignments were: Nora, George, and Marti in one room; Derek and Edwin in another; Casey and Lizzie in the last one.

Derek and Casey went into their parents room to check and see how they were doing, "Dad, do you think Casey and I can go downtown to explore for a bit?"

"Are you guys sober now?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes." They both nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. Be back before 1am. I'll stop by your rooms at 1am. You better be there."

"Agreed." Derek said.

As soon as Derek and Casey walked out of the room, they high fived, "So, how about a sports bar?" Derek suggested.

"Fine...but only because I owe you for those drinks!"

"Works for me!"

They both got changed and headed to "The Sports Exchange" for dinner.

"So, are you excited for the cruise?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I'm bummed that we're gonna be cruising on my birthday."

"Oh, please. We can make it fun! Remember your last birthday?"

Casey laughed, "I remember bits and pieces. Maybe less alcohol this time."

"Yeah, and maybe less sharing our feelings."

Casey smiled, "Oh please, I know you loved it."

"Okay, maybe I did. You were like my on-call shrink...just getting everything off my chest."

"Good times. If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Casey said, with a more serious, caring tone.

"Thanks. And I'll make sure you can remember your birthday this year."

"Good!" Casey laughed.

"So I guess we're friends now?" Derek asked, kinda awkwardly.

"I guess so." Casey smiled and looked him in the eye.

"Well, friends can dance, right?" Derek asked, extending his hand to her.

"I don't think there are any rules against that!" She said as she took his hand.

The first song that played was Keith Urban's "You Look Good in my Shirt." It seemed fitting seeing as they were once friends, then they weren't, now they are again! As soon as it came on Casey said, "I freaking love this song!"

"I"m not really a fan of country, but Keith knows what he's doing."

Time flew by as they danced and drank, and eventually it was midnight.

"We should probably head back to the hotel now." Derek suggested.

"Yeah, let's walk!"

"Casey, it's like a mile and you're wearing heels!"

"Who cares? We can take our time!"

"Fine." Derek agreed.

About a half hour later, they arrived back at their hotel. They went to George and Nora's room first.

"Dad," Derek whispered, "We're back now."

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great." He laughed.

"Good. Night!"

Derek then went to drop off Casey in her room. They were shocked to find Lizzie and Edwin sleeping on the one king sized bed with the tv still on.

"What should we do?" Casey asked Derek.

"We shouldn't wake them up, it's late."

"Yeah, I guess we can just sleep in your room. I'm going to grab my stuff then I'll meet you over there."

"Sounds good."

Five minutes later, Casey knocked on Derek's door.

"Hey." Casey said as she walked in dressed in her jammies.

Derek had to stop himself from drooling...she looked so plain, but so good. She was dressed in a small blue tank top that she probably outgrew when she was in 8th grade and small white Soffe shorts.

Casey was taken back from the way Derek looked, she didn't know he only slept in boxers.

"Hey, so I guess I'm going to go to bed now." Derek said awkwardly.

They both awkwardly climbed into bed, knowing that there was some sexual tension. Trying to lighten the mood, Casey said sarcastically, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm sleeping with _the _Derek Venturi!"

"And I'm sleeping with Casey MacDonald! It's like a dream!" He said in a girly voice.

Then Casey put on her seductive face and rolled onto her elbow to face him, "Well, babe, this is real." She closed with a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, all Derek could manage was, "Wow."

"Oh my gosh." Casey responded, "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"No, I'm glad you did." He whispered and kissed her again. The kissing went a little far and Casey was playing with the elastic of Derek's boxers.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but then Derek said, "Go for it." with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapt!**

Being the early bird that she is, Casey woke up at 8am the next morning, with a totally bliss-ed out smile on her face. She looked over at a sleeping Derek and kissed him on his forehead.

"No, it isn't morning." He groaned.

"Yes it is!" Casey whispered and got out of the bed, "And it's time to get up before Edwin comes over!"

Derek finally opened his eyes and looked up at Casey standing there in one of his shirts, "You look good in my shirt." He laughed.

"I know." She smiled and did a twirl, "So, there's something I found when I was packing your suitcase."

"_You_ packed my suitcase?"

"Yeah, I knew you weren't gonna do it!" Casey accused him.

"True. So what'd you find?"

"I found this." She said as she pulled out the picture from her suitcase, "In your underwear drawer."

Derek tried to act like it was no big deal, but he couldn't help but blush, "Yeah, that's because I didn't want Nora and George seeing a picture of us getting along."

"Ha!" Casey laughed, "Come on, Derek, admit it! You like me, too!" She said with a little dance.

"Pssh...." Derek said, "Wait, you said too?"

"Um, no?" She said and looked down at the floor.

"Um, yes! So you like me, too?"

"Okay, now I'm getting all confused. Can we please just say how we're feeling?"

Derek hesitated, "God, Case, of course I like you! I lost my virginity to you!"

Just as Derek said that, Edwin walked into the hotel room, "WHAT?!"

Derek and Casey sighed, ushered Edwin in, and dead bolted the door.

"Edwin, you cannot tell anyone what we are about to tell you." Derek said.

"Okay?"

"Not even Lizzie." Derek added.

"Especially not Lizzie!" Casey said and looked at Derek, "I don't want my little sister knowing this!"

"Okay, so you guys had sex?" Edwin said nonchalantly.

"Yes, and we shouldn't have because this is a family vacation. Shame on us, right Derek?" Casey said, looking for support.

"Um, yeah."

"That's right! So don't have sex Edwin okay?"

"God, Case, you're talking to him like he's 13 or something! He's 18!"

Casey shot Derek a look, and Edwin said "Holla!"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Have you ever had sex Edwin?"

"...Yes..." Was all Edwin said.

"Woah, woah, woah, Bro! Why did you not tell me?" Derek demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" Edwin said, and Derek tried to respond, but Casey cut him off, "More importantly," she said with a smirk, "who was it."

"Oh, I don't feel comfortable talking about it." He said as he unlocked the door.

Derek blocked the door, "Oh no you don't!"

"Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Derek and Casey said in unison.

"Lizzie."

"Lizzie what?" Casey said naively.

"I had sex with Lizzie!" Edwin said...and at that moment Lizzie walked into the hotel room.

"Edwin!" Lizzie shrieked.

"Lizzie!" Casey yelped.

"Oh. My. God." Was all that Derek could manage. Their family was more messed up than he thought. He decided to lock the door again, "Everyone come in and sit down."

"Yeah, we need to talk about this!" Casey said.

They all went to the small table and grabbed a seat.

"Well, Casey, Edwin and I have been dating for a little over a year now, right Sweetie?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, a year and 4 months!"

"And we decided to 'do it' on Ed's 18th birthday, a month ago." Lizzie said with finger quotes.

Derek and Casey still couldn't believe their ears.

"So you guys love each other?" Derek asked.

"We really do." Edwin said as he looked into Lizzie's eyes.

"Wow, we missed a lot with college!" Casey said.

"Yeah, so do Nora and George know about this?"

"Hell no." Lizzie said.

"So that means they aren't going to know about us either." Derek proposed with a smirk.

"Wait, what about you two?" Lizzie said, obviously confused.

"They had sex last night." Edwin informed her, "It was both of their first times."

"Aw! You guys!" Lizzie said.

"I can't believe you guys think sex isn't a big deal!" Casey exclaimed, "Liz, you could get pregnant."

"Not really, I'm on the pill and we always use condoms."

"I can't believe my ears!"

"Listen, how about you guys go and I'll try and calm Case. We'll see you at check out." Derek said.

Edwin and Lizzie agreed and left, leaving Derek and Casey alone.

"Crazy times we live in." Casey said.

"Not really, Case," He said, putting his arm around her, "they're 18, they're adults, they can do what they want!"

"I guess it's just going to take some getting used to." Casey agreed.

"That's the spirit!"

"Okay, now we need to pack up the room and shower. Do you want to shower first?"

Derek smirked, "We could always shower together."

Casey returned the smile, "It would definitely save the hot water..." At that, Casey ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Derek was quick to follow.

After their 'eventful' shower, it was time to pack up and go. They headed to the port with the rest of the family.

"Smerek!" Marti squealed, "Aren't you excited to go on a cruise?!"

"I sure am, Smarti! There's even a pool on the ship!"

Marti's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Sure is! And we get to go out to dinner every night!"

"Best vacation ever!" Marti said and everyone laughed.

They found their rooms and dropped off all their stuff. (Nora, George, Marti in one; Derek and Edwin in one; Casey and Lizzie in one.)

"This isn't going to work." George said to Nora.

"What's wrong this time?" Nora asked him.

"I refuse to be next to an elevator. They are so noisy in the night when I'm trying to sleep! We are paying thousands of dollars be on this cruise and I don't want to be cranky the whole time because of my lack of sleep!" He explained.

"Sounds like you're lacking sleep now." Nora murmured.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, George. Let's go see if they can switch us."

"But they probably wouldn't be able to switch the kids too. What about curfew?" George realized.

"Don't worry, Mom, Derek and I will keep an eye on them. Won't we, _Der_." Casey said as she put a arm around him.

"Sure thing, _Case_." He said with a thumbs up to his dad and Nora.

"Okay, thank you guys."

Derek, Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin were all on Deck 7...and their parents were now on Deck 9.

As soon as their parents relocated, Derek turned to Casey, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know." Casey said innocently with a smile.

"I'm thinking we let Liz and Ed have your room, and we can take my room."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Casey said with a wink as Derek started to walk away to tell Ed and Liz, "Wait! One more thing."

"And that'd be?"

"You did pack _protection_ right?" She whispered.

He looked around frantically, "No! I didn't know I was supposed to! I only had that one from last night...my emergency condom! It takes two people to have sex, why didn't you bring some!"

"Oh my goodness, Drama! I guess we would be able to support a kid if that happens..." She said with a smirk, knowing that'd put a fire under him.

"Okay, might I suggest a shop? I don't really want to be borrowing condoms from my little brother. That's kinda awkward."

"Hell no! I'm going to the store. Now let's go tell them the new plan."

They went and knocked on Casey's door, "Hey guys!" Edwin greeted them, "How cool is this trip gonna be?!"

"Even better after we tell you the news." Derek said.

"Hmm, do tell."

"George, Nora, and Marti have now relocated to Deck 9." Derek said with a wink.

Edwin looked confused, "Which means..."

"Dude, you can have this room with Liz and Casey and I can take the other."

"...I thought that was the original plan..."

"You're such a loser." Derek said, rolling his eyes, "Anyways, we're going to the store now, do you need anything?"

Edwin could hear Lizzie clearing her throat behind him, "Oh, um, why don't we just come with you!"

Then Derek heard Casey clear her throat, "Um, no, we'd rather go alone, do you need us to pick up anything."

"Okay," Edwin said, "We all know what's going on here. We all need condoms...let's stop being bashful about this, especially you two," he said as he pointed to Liz and Casey, "So how about we all get our condoms together."

They all nodded and headed to the shop.

"Shit!" Lizzie yelped and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Casey asked as they turned around.

"Mom and George are in the store! We can't go in there!"

"Ugh, we need a plan." Casey said as she looked at Derek and Edwin.

"Why do you automatically look at us?!" Edwin asked.

"Oh, please. You are the best at plotting and scheming."

Edwin smiled and nodded his head, "Okay, how about you guys just go talk to them and we buy the stuff!"

"That seems simple enough." Casey realized, "Okay, let's go in."

Edwin and Derek sneaked past their parents while Casey and Lizzie ran up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Casey said.

"Oh, hi there! What brings you guys here?"

"Oh, you know." Lizzie said and looked at Casey with a worried look.

"We're...um...just looking to buy some...eh..." Casey said as she looked around.

"An alarm clock!" Lizzie shouted as she grabbed one.

"Yeah!" Casey said, "There aren't any in our rooms! Isn't that just ridiculous! Seroiusly, I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and not know the time! That's crazy. It's all a part of their scheme to scam more money out of you so that you end up paying even more on cruises! This clock is probably retailed at $5, but we're paying $19.99 for it! This is an outrage! An outrage I tell you!"

George and Nora were speechless, meanwhile another customer in the shop actually started clapping and shook her hand. Lizzie saw the boys exiting the shop, so she winked at Casey,

"Actually, I don't think we're gonna need this. We can just use my watch!: Lizzie said as she grabbed Casey's hand, "Bye guys!"

The girls left and George turned to Nora and said, "You have some strange daughters."

**Hey ya'll! Please review...i want a few more before I update again...i know i'm greedy **


End file.
